


Taking a stand

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abuse is not okay, Fix-It, Gen, Look away Olicity shippers, s4e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Rewrite of the Olicity scene at the end of 4x06. Not for Olicity and Felicity fans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something that has been in my head for about a week. It can be seen as a tie-in to my story Changing tides on AO3 but not necessary at all to read it to enjoy this. What’s really been bothering me lately is how Felicity’s emotional abuse of Oliver in this episode is either over looked or even found amusing. And to the inevitable haters who say she did not abuse him, yeah, she did. You see, I have been both emotionally and psychologically abused. So when I say its abuse, I damn well know what I am talking about. And to imply otherwise is insulting and offensive to me and anyone else who has been treated the way Felicity treats Oliver in this episode.

Oliver and Felicity’s loft  
Night

Felicity imagined various scenarios when she walked into her and Oliver’s room that night. Oliver having a duffel bag on the bed as he packed clothes was not one of them. Felicity simply stood there for a moment, unable to speak before she found her voice.

“Oliver, what are you doing?” Felicity asked as she walked into the room.

“Leaving. What does it look like?” Oliver said as he zipped up the bag.

“Oliver, if this is about earlier-” Felicity began.

“You’re damn right it is,” Oliver whirled around with an angry look on his face, “if you want to treat someone the way you have treated me tonight, find someone who will take it. But I have too much self-respect to stay with someone who will treat me that way.”

“Oliver, please! I’m sorry!” Felicity grabbed onto his arm as he tried to grab the bag.

“Well you know what? I don’t care.” Oliver said coolly as he yanked his arm back.

Oliver then grabbed the duffel bag and walked out of the room without looking back. Once he was gone, Felicity sunk to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
